


Hear Me

by CMS521



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, just listen to the song while reading it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMS521/pseuds/CMS521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just wanted to write something for this fandom. listen with hear me by imagine dragons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear Me

Today was fine. Miss Honda was her nice self, as usual. Kyo . . . he was his normal self as well.

I walked into Shigure's house only to be met with the sound of nothing. I assumed that Shigure was out. Miss Honda had work until about 11. It was 5 right now. Kyo . . . I didn't know where he was, probably trying to pick a fight with someone.

I crossed the room, padding through it as silently as possible. Maybe, I thought to myself, if I didn't make a sound, it would be like I wasn't even there. I sighed. Everyone was doing something and I was here alone. Alone.

I climbed the steps slowly, hoping to avoid the creaking ones. Miss Honda's smiling face came to mind. She was always so selfless. Shigure's laugh rang through the silence. Kyo . . . his passion was warm, burning, heating up everyone around him.

I . . . I was cold. I didn't have a smile like Miss Honda's. I didn't have a laugh like Shigure's. I was cold.

Did anyone feel like me?

I opened the door to my room, entering to sit by my bed to start my homework. Everyone payed attention to Kyo. His presence in a room demanded attention. Shigure was the same, but you had to watch out for his pranks. Miss Honda is the most like me, I thought. She is ignored easily, but she has friends. Do I have friends?

I took my homework out of my backpack, placing it on my desk. The sound of my books hitting the desk echoed through my room. I slumped into the chair in front of my desk. I stared blankly at my books on my desk. I decided not to bother for once, opting to take a nap instead.

* * *

 

Kyo entered the house. As he toed off his shoes, he noticed that only Yuki's shoes were there. He expected, as he walked through the front room, to be confronted by Yuki studying at the table. There was no Yuki. Kyo listened intently. He thought he had been mistaken, so he went back to double check that Yuki's shoes were really there.

He found them in the same place as the first time, so he went back inside. He listened again, hearing nothing beside his own breathing. The silence was beginning to get to him. He wasn't so used to all the quiet, even with his training in the mountain.

Kyo began going up the stairs of Shigure's home. He was not that surprised to not find Shigure at home, mostly because he had overheard Shigure and the editor yelling yesterday.

Kyo entered into his room, thinking that it was probably going to be nicer to nap in his bed than on the roof, considering the rain clouds he had seen on his walk home. He laid down on his covers, relaxing after the long day.

As Kyo began drifting off, he heard a light thud on the wall beside his bed. This wall was shared with Yuki, so Kyo decided that he would go check out Yuki's room, considering he hadn't bothered to do it earlier. He got up and found Yuki in his bed sleeping. Kyo took in the sight of the sleeping rat, mostly because it was rare to see Yuki in any other state but awake.

Kyo entered the room, deciding to take advantage of the opportunity by sitting on the bed next to Yuki. He told himself that it was cowardly to attack someone when they were asleep, and that he would just wait for Yuki to wake up and attack him the minute he did.

Kyo sat there for several minutes, the only sounds in the room being his own breathing and Yuki's. Very subtly, Yuki's breaths began stopping. He would inhale and exhale and wait for a time before inhaling again. Kyo thought nothing of it at first, only to become more concerned when the time between each breath got longer and longer.

Kyo, being the hot headed person he was, quickly decided that it would be best to wake Yuki up, just to make sure that Yuki was okay.

Kyo shook Yuki awake as gently as he could, not wanting to make anything worse by accident. Yuki woke up slowly, eyes unseeing for a few moments before he registered that Kyo was infront of him.

Kyo noticed a few things as Yuki woke up: one, his breathing had gone back to normal, two, Yuki's eyes seemed to be filled with a few tears, and three, that Yuki was very subtly shaking.

Kyo, acting before thinking, grabbed Yuki and pulled him in for a hug. Yuki on the other hand was surprised to find anyone with him when he woke up. Yuki sat in Kyo's arms, still not really awake, but glad there was someone with him after all.

“Damn rat. What's wrong with you?” Kyo asked with his usual finesse.

Yuki shook his head.

“I asked you a question, Yuki!” Kyo said again, using Yuki's name for the first time in what had felt like forever.

Yuki hesitated to answer. Kyo saw him as a worthy opponent. If he told Kyo, maybe Kyo wouldn't want to be his opponent anymore. “Nightmare,” he whispered as quietly as he could.

Kyo didn't make him say it again, even though he had not really heard what Yuki had said. Yuki enjoyed Kyo's calmer presence in spite of normally being at odds with him.

 


End file.
